tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ford Tractors
The Ford Tractors division in Europe of the Ford Motor Company was based at Basildon in Essex, England. The Division grew out of Ford's plans to be a global player in the tractor market that originally started in the 1920 with the creation of the Fordson Company by Henry Ford as a separate company after Ford senior management did not see the viability of tractor production, as well as cars. The Tractors operation was later sold off to Fiat as New Holland after Ford management decided in the 1980s to invest in the Car division and dropped expansion plans in other sectors after profits and market share fell as the Japanese car industry grew. History The beginning in 2009]] Henry Ford decided that his mass production techniques, could be applied to tractor building to meet the needs of feeding the population using small light tractors rather than the early big heavy designs derived from steam tractors. But the board of directors did not agree and so he set up his own operation under the Fordson brand. The Early Years Ford produced Tractors under the Fordson brand in the USA, Ireland and England. They produced the various versions of the Major and the F & N series of light weight designs using the Ferguson linkage system. U.S. Fordson production ended in 1928. *In 1938, Ford introduced the Ford 9N tractor using the Ferguson three-point hitch system. 1940s *Fordson Model F * Ford N series ** In 1942 Ford introduced the 2N model tractor. This was surprising because so much steel was being used to manufacture products for U.S. and allied troops during World War II. ** In 1948 the very popular Ford 8N tractor was introduced. More than 500,000 8Ns were sold between 1948 and 1952. The 8N was replaced with the 1953 "Golden Jubilee" tractor The Ford NAA. *Fordson E27N Major 1950s The move to Diesel engine models *Fordson E1A Major *Fordson Dexta *Fordson Super Dexta 1960s - New Factory and Model range * 1964 Introducing complete new model range and a revised Blue colour scheme. After 1964, all tractors made by the company worldwide carried the Ford name. Ford stopped using the Fordson Name and switch to branding as FORD Tractors UK in Britain. Production was started in new factory in 1964 on a 100 acre site at Basildon in Essex, to coincide with the introduction of the new 1000 range tractors. *Ford 2000 *Ford 3000 *Ford 4000 *Ford 5000 1970s - Turbos and 4-wd models *Ford 7000 - 1971 - 83 hp from a turbo charged engine. *Ford TW Series *1976 saw the 700 range upgrade from the 600 range. *1977 brought the 4-wd versions of the 8700 & 9700, using German axles. The range had a gap from the 4 cylinder 7600/7700 of 96 hp to the 6-cylinder 8700 with 128 hp. They took a 6700 backend and fitted an industrial Ford 2715E engine of 115 hp to it, but being an industrial engine they had to incorporate a frame as these engines are not of a stress block (load bearing) design usually used in the tractor line. The machines were built by County as they were a low volume model. Launched in 1978 as the Ford 8100, for the European market. The model was soon replaced due to poor balance by the Ford 8200 another machine made from the parts bin. 1980s - Higher horsepower models *1980 the 8200 introduced based on a 7700 rear end and a 115 hp 401s engine and a Schindler front axle. *The whole 1000 Range of tractors was updated with the Launch of the Series 10 versions in 1981. *1982 the 8210 was introduced built by Ford in house to compete with the re-engined models built by other firms, like County, Roadless and J J Thomas in the UK and EVA in Belgium. This was restyled to match the 10 series, and fitted with ZF 4-wd axle system, and a baby brother version de-rated to 103 hp, the Ford 7910. *the FW High HP range introduced, from Steiger till 1986, when Case IH took them over and Ford then in 1987 bought Versatile of Canada for their high Horesepower model range, which were then painted blue and badged as Ford for some markets. *1988 saw the Ford 7810 introduced based on a 7600 chassis and lightweight 401S engine, this was designed by South Essex Motors (SEM) of Basildon who built some special versions like County for Ford. They also did development work for new designs, building prototypes for testing. *Ford Took over New Holland from Sperry-New Holland in 1985. Followed by introducing the 30 series tractors in the TW range. These had powershift transmissions and electronic controls in 1989. 1990's - the demise of Ford Tractors *By 1990 Ford sold a major share of the tractor operation to Fiat of Italy, who finally bought the remaining share in 1994. The use of the Ford name being phased out by agreement by 2000. The Mergers, Take-overs & Sales *In 1986, Ford expanded its tractor business when it purchased the Sperry-New Holland skid-steer loader and hay baler, hay tools and implement company from Sperry Corporation and formed Ford-New Holland which bought out Versatile tractors in 1988. *In 1991 Ford sold its tractor division to FIAT with the agreement that they must stop using the Ford name by 2000. *In 1998 FIAT removed all Ford identification from their blue tractors and renamed them "New Holland" tractors. (2 years prior to the dead line set at the time of the takeover). Current Day The Ford Tractos brand is no longer in use as part of the sale of the division to CNH, Ford withdrew the right to the "Ford" name on any production after 2000, so by 1998 the Ford Tractor line was all rebranded as New Holland (still in a Blue colour scheme, but with a black engine and transmission). *New for 2009 in its original (cream & red) color scheme, is the Boomer 8N with a Korean built diesel engine, IPTO, 4wd, and a CVT, with a retro style to echo the original Ford 8N. Ford Engines Early Ford tractors had their own petrol and TVO engines fitted, but when the market started switching to Diesel engines in the UK ford fitted some models with Perkins engines. But when they opened the Basildon factory they had capacity to build their own and the new 1000 series was built with Fords own engines. They also sold a lot of Skid units to other OEM manufacturers in most cases fitted with a Ford engine. Due to design commonality some manufacturers fitted other models or industrial version to suit their application. Ford also had firms like County build low volume models to fill gaps in the line up and meet certain markets needs. Model range Tractors (Put detailed info on each Range/model on its own page please) UK Models ]] in excellent condition for a working tractor, just off silage duty, seen at Newby Hall Vintage show in 2008.]] at Newby Hall Vintage show ]] at Astwood Bank Vintage show gathering 2008]] at Cromford Steam Rally]] 4-wd]] that was offered for sale at the Bath and Southwest Tractor show auction]] *Fordson Model F 1917-28 (1929 built in Cork) (1933>Dagenham) Standard Fordson - Orange then Green (Detroit built) *Ford N series - Ford USA built models incorporating Ferguson System Hitch. **Ford-Ferguson / Ford 9N - 1939-41 ***Ford 2N - 1941-47 (cheap 9N) ***Fordson Model 8N 1947-52 White & red (revised after Ford lost patent case to H.Ferguson) *Fordson E27N Major *Fordson E1A Major (Power Major) *Fordson Super Major *Ford Perkins Engined versions *Fordson Dexta series - 1957-64 ** Fordson Dexta ** Fordson Super Dexta ** Roadless 4x4 Dexta - 4wd conversions ;Ford Brand 1964 Ford UK factory moved to Basildon in Essex from Dagenham and a new range introduced. *Ford 2000 1964 *Ford 3000 1964 *Ford 4000 1964 **Ford 4110 50 hp **Ford 4600 **Ford 4610 - part of the Ford 10 series upgrade **Ford 4630 *Ford 5000 **Ford 5610 - 72 hp (1989) *Ford 6000 **Ford 6410 - 80 hp (1989) **Ford 6600 **Ford 6610 - **Ford 6700 **Ford 6810 - 90 hp (1989) *Ford 7000 series **Ford 7000 **Ford 7400 **Ford 7600 **Ford 7610 - 100 hp 4-cylinder (1989) **Ford 7640 **Ford 7700 **Ford 7710 **Ford 7740 **Ford 7810 - 100 hp 6-cylinder ***Ford 7810 Silver Jubilee - 1989 **Ford 7840Sl **Ford 7910 - 1988 *Ford 8000 Series **Ford 8000 - **Ford 8100 - 1978-80 (conversion by County for ford) **Ford 8200 - 1980-82 replaced by 8210 **Ford 8210 - 1982-91 **Ford 8210 - MkIII 1989 110 hp 6-cylinder turbo **Ford 8600 - 1972 (imported American model) 125 hp 6-cylinder, Dual-power. (post 1975 built in Antwerp) **Ford 8700 - 1977 4-wd version to replace 8600 **Ford 8830 - 1989 4-wd 6-cylinder 195 hp (replaced TW30) Funk powershift transmission & ZF axle. *Ford 9000 Series **Ford 9600 - 1972 (Imported American model) 149 hp 6-cylinder (Turbo), Dual-power 16F-4R Gearbox, 2-wd (post 1975 built in Antwerp) **Ford 9700 - 1977 4-wd version to replace 9600 *Ford TW Range optional Ford 4-wd versions available. **Ford TW-5 **Ford TW-10 **Ford TW-15 **Ford TW-20 **Ford TW-25 **Ford TW-30 - 1979-83 188 hp (intercooled) **Ford TW-35 - 1983-8? 195 hp *Ford FW Range (UK) Steiger built tractors painted blue and white ** Ford FW-30 - 1977-82 265 hp Cummins engine ** Ford FW-60 - 1977-82 335 hp Cummins engine *Ford-Versatile range - replaced the FW range built by Steiger, all Versatile range badged Ford from 1989 on. Post 1993 Fiat owned New Holland and range rebranded as New Holland 80 series. Then sold off to Buhler when CNH Global formed by Merger with Case IH by New Holland. (Only some offered in the UK) ** Ford 846 - 230 hp ** Ford 876 - 280 hp ** Ford 946 - 325 hp ** Ford 976 - 360 hp American Models *Workmaster **Ford 501 Workmaster **Ford 601 workmaster *Powermaster **Ford 861 Powermaster **Ford 961 Powermaster *Ford FW Range Steiger tractors painted blue ** FW-20 USA only model not imported into UK **FW-30 ** FW-40 USA only **FW-60 *Ford-Versatile range - replaced the FW range built by Steiger, all Versatile range badged Ford from 1989 on. Post 1993 Fiat owned New Holland and range rebranded as New Holland 80 series. Then sold off to Buhler when CNH Global was formed by a merger with Case IH by New Holland. ** Ford 846 - 230 hp ** Ford 876 - 280 hp ** Ford 946 - 325 hp ** Ford 976 - 360 hp Industrials * Ford 233 Industrial * Ford 333 Industrial Harvesters Implements Ford first began manufacturing implements for the Fordson tractors under the Dearborn brand. Later implements all carried the Ford name. Specials 3rd parties made a whole range of models based on Ford tractors or factory supplied Skid units over the years. The principle firms being:- *Bray- loading shovels based on Ford units & articulated unit base on Ford 5000 axles. *County - 4-wd tractors & crawlers, some 2 wd specials. *Doe - Articulated tractors made from 2 tractors joined by a turntable unit. *EVA of Belgium, built customised 4-wd models for niche markets. *Jewell tractors - Rebuilt Ford 5000 select-O-matic's with 6-cylinder engines. *J J Thomas - 6-cylinder conversion of Ford 5000 units. *KFD - Kent Ford Dealers - Orchard special conversions *Landini - mini tractors + crawlers. *Mailam - Italian built Crawler Tractors based on Ford 5000 Skid unit *Matbro - Tractors & Loading Shovels *Muir-Hill - 4-wd Tractors and loaders based on Ford components / skid units *Northrop/Chaseside - High hp model based on Ford skid unit. (rare) *Roadless - 4wd tractor & crawler conversions Other UK Brands *David Brown *Leyland & Nuffield *International *Massey-Ferguson *Ferguson-Brown *Ford-Ferguson Prototypes R&D UK preservation tractors Ford collections * Ford and Fordson Association club for Ford tractor collectors. * Blue Force - UK based owners club for all Fordson, Ford, New Holland and Ford based conversions. Events A number of events have featured major gatherings of Ford tractors. But in 2012 the Blue Force club and David Leach organised the Ford Conversions Event 2012 which was exclusively focused on all Ford based tractor conversions. About 200 tractors attended and many took part in the working field demonstrations on the 500 acre site. See also *CNH *Ferguson *Ferguson-Brown *Fiat *Fordson *New Holland *Steiger *Versatile Reference *Classic Tractor Magazine *Tractor & Machinery Magazine External links * FFA Web site - Ford and Fordson Association the club for collectors of Blue tractors * Official Ford Company web site * Ford Tractor Pages - Netherlands based site Category:Engine manufacturers of the United States Category:Engine manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Tractor brands Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United States Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Defunct brands Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Ford Tractors Category:Backhoe loader manufacturers Category:Industrial Tractors Category:Skid-steer loader manufacturers Category:Special Purpose tractors Category:Vineyard tractors Category:Articulated tractors Category:Defunct companies of the United States Category:Tractor importers